A Lesson to be Learned (Working Title)
by Cladothehobbit
Summary: Percy is killed by a mortal, what happens to him when this happens and what will the implications be. Rated M for mature themes and possible eventual lemons. Intended to be serious, but not overly so.


**A/N- Hi everybody, sorry I haven't updated my other story in a bit, I will try to soon, but I don't have a lot of time so it might not happen for a bit. But, I hope you like this new story, inspiration hit me and I had to write the first chapter. This will be much more serious than my other story and I hope you all enjoy this. Finally, I will probably not update this as much as my other story, so, having said that, please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does, and this goes across all chapters. The only things that I own are this story and my own characters.**

Percy stood there, monster blood on his sword and a cold feeling in his chest. He looked down at himself and saw it, the gaping bullet hole right in his heart with blood rushing out. He stared in disbelief at the police officer that was pointing his gun at Percy with shaking hands. All Percy had done was go after a rogue Cyclops; little did he realize that there might be mortals around. He could imagine the scene the police officer had stumbled onto, two men brawling and one being killed. Percy had heard shouts during his fight but hadn't listened, too concentrated on his fight. When he finally killed the Cyclops, he got up in satisfaction before hearing a pop and feeling something hitting him in the chest. Now, as he looked down at the gaping wound, he realized that he was going to die. As the realization sunk in, the cop, seeing that Percy hadn't fallen to the ground, or even tried to stop the bleeding, fired another three shots into Percy's torso. As Percy felt his body get blown back onto the ground by the force of the shots, the last thought that went through his mind was, "What a horrible way to die, the two-time savior of Olympus, killed by a scared mortal with mortal weapons." Then, Percy sank into the oblivion of death.

Line Break

Percy woke up to find himself in DOA Studios, waiting for Charon to take him to the underworld. Percy went up to Charon and asked for a favor to take him immediately. Charon remembered him and knew that if Hades knew that Percy was being detained, Hades would not be happy, so he took Percy into the elevator/boat and took him across. Percy was able to get to the judges in an extremely short amount of time, and when he got there, he saw Hades sitting there waiting for him. Before Percy could say anything, Hades stood up and said, "Percy, there's been a problem, and you're going to need to come with me, we're going to Olympus to get this matter of your death solved."

Immediately, Hades flashed Percy and himself to the Olympian council room where all the gods were waiting for them to arrive. It was only then that Percy looked down at himself and realized that he was slightly see-through and was hovering a bit off the floor. The rest of the gods also saw this, and recognized that Percy was dead, only Percy's soul was standing in front of them. Poseidon started to cry a bit and all of the gods looked melancholy. Poseidon then looked at Hades and shouted, "There must be a mistake, you have to fix this, and the Fates didn't decree that Percy would die at this point."

Before Hades was able to respond, the Fates flashed in and said, "Poseidon, do not speak for us, we alone know what we foretell for each soul. It is true that this was not Percy's original destiny, but we do not control small decisions, only large ones, and enough small decisions can add up to turn into a large problem. The large problem is that both the gods and demigods have started taking mortals far too lightly, most believe that mortals are stupid and cannot harm demigods. They also believe that the mortals' weapons are harmless play toys that cannot hurt anything. The demigods forget that they can be hurt and killed by both mortal and immortal weapons. Seeing this fatal flaw, we foretold of a great war between the mortals and demigods that would end up almost wiping out both sides. To avoid this, we needed to make an example out of someone, someone important, so we rewove Percy's string to make him this example, seeing as how he is the most powerful demigod. Seeing that mortals and their weapons can strike down the most powerful of their own, this should trigger much more caution and awareness of their surroundings. However, this is not the end of Percy's string, he still has a role to play in the future, but he can never interact with anyone from his former life, especially not as himself, for if they see him, they will take our lesson in vain and think even less of mortals. We must approve of whatever exceptions you wish to make, and you must abide by our decision. Finally, we have two recommendations, one, teach your children and yourselves how to use modern weapons, they really are capable. Second, do not take our warning in vain, for Percy will be the first, last, and only demigod to be allowed to be revived if killed by a mortal. We will remain here to wait for your decision on what is to be done with Percy; we have left that ball in your court. Since we have unwoven Percy's string, Percy now has complete control over his destiny, and we cannot control his fate. Now, choose what is to be done with Percy and we will decide if we approve."

With that, the three sisters summoned thrones and sat down off to the side to watch what would happen. The entire council, including Percy, stood there in shock with their mouths wide open. The first one to move was Percy, who fell down on his knees and started crying, knowing he could never see anyone from his old life again. Poseidon rushed over and tried to help comfort him. The rest of the council just stood there awkwardly, wondering what they should do. Finally Zeus spoke and said, "Well, we now have to find something to do with Percy, who's got an idea?"

**A/N- So, how was it? Please review and PM me with any comments you may have. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for not updating my other story, I will try to soon when I have time. Otherwise, please remember that this will be much more serious and darker than my other story. This is not a lemons story, although there might be some eventually. Also, this will not be updated as much as my other story unless the public wants me to continue with this story more. **

**P.S. As a teaser for those who want my other story to be updated, the next chapter will be some more Artemis-Aphrodite smut, and the chapter after that will be, by popular decision on the poll that's on my profile, an Artemis-Athena chapter. So stay tuned.**


End file.
